five_world_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Celestial Spirits
'Biology' Celestial Spirits are Magical beings by nature and come in all shapes and forms. Like Animal like characteristics like Capricorn the Goat to more humanoid appearances such as Virgo the Maiden. They are generally summoned by Wizards, mostly Celestial Spirit Wizards they have formed a contract with, for combat and daily purposes. They are summoned through Keys which come in two types the rarer Golden Keys and the more common Silver Keys. Celestial Spirits are Immortal and can not die by normal means. If they are hurt or injured severely all they need do is to return Sprit world to heal. However if they somehow are forced to stay outside their world for an extend period of time they will die as this drains their life force and thus causes them to fade from existence. Sprits can use magic similar to the Wizards though they mostly rely on the Magic of their Summoner. The Stronger the Magic of their Summoner the stronger Spirit. However if need be they can use own Magic. 'Culture' Celestial Spirits are beings that spend most their time helping the wizard they are contract too. Celestial Spirits make contract wizards as way to make the wizard world a better place and to form bonds. Celestial Spirits are loyal to their and will if no other choice will fight each other if their wizards deem it. Because the generally peaceful they detest killing. 'Strengths' Celestial spirits vary in strength depending on the amount of Magic power of their summoner. According to Lucy Heartfillia her sprits can become as strong as Natsu Dragneel someday if she trained more. Celestial Spirits are few beings in the series that naturally Immortal and can't be killed by normal means. If they are hurt they can retreat to their world to heal and live to fight another day. Some spirits have the ability summon themselves in times of need of their summoner. Celestail Sprits can also share abilities with summoner via Star Dress'' allowing the Summoner access to thier Magic. They also great in working in groups and make good tag team partners in battle. '''Immortality: '''All Celestial Spirits are Immortal and can be killed unless forced outside their world an extended period of time. '''Self Summoning: '''A spirit does need the permission of their summoner to appear and can enter the world of their own accord. '''Star Dress: 'Weaknesses' Celestial Spirits despite being immortal are not invisible. They mostly on the magic of their summoners which if their summoner in question starts to run low on magic it will effect as well. Also a spirit can only summoned no more than once a day. If a spirit is greatly injured they automatically sent back to their world to heal. List of Celestial Spirits * Aquarius(The Water Bearer)(Gold Key)(Contracted to Lucy) * Aries(The Ram)(Gold Key)(Gold Key)(Contracted to Lucy) * Caleum(The Chisel)(Silver Key) * Cancer(The Giant Crab)(Gold Key)(Contracted to Lucy) * Capricorn(The Goat)(Gold Key)(Gold Key)(Contracted to Lucy) * Celestial Spirit King(No Key)(Summoned through sacrifice of Gold Key) * Crux(The Southern Cross)(Silver Key)(Contracted to Lucy) * Deneb(The White Swan)(Silver Key)(Contracted to Yuknio) * Gemini(The Twins)(Gold Key)(Contracted to Lucy) * Horolguruim(The Clock)(Silver Key)(Contracted to Lucy) * Leo(The Lion)(Gold Key)(Contracted to Lucy) * Libra(The Scales)(Gold Key)(Contracted to Yukino) * Lyra(THe Harp)(Silver Key)(Contracted to Yukino) * Ophiuchus(The Snake Charmer)(Black Key)(Contracted to Yukino) * Pisces(The Paired Fish)(Gold Key)(Contracted to Yukino) * Polaris(The Bear Cub)(Silver Key)(Contracted to Yukino) * Pyrxis(The Compass)((Silver Key)(Contracted to Lucy) * Sagittarius(The Archer)(Gold Key)(Contracted to Lucy) * Scorpio(The Scorpion)Gold Key)(Contracted to Lucy) * Taurus(The Bull)(Gold Key)(Contracted to Lucy) * Virgo(The Maiden)(Gold Key)(Contracted to Lucy) 'Trivia' Category:Wizard World Category:Fairy Tail (Series) Category:Summons Category:Immortal Category:Celestial Spirit Category:Races Category:Alliance